


Experimentation

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Polyamorous Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wonders just how much "stimulation" Bruce can take before the Big Guy tries to take over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dappercat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dappercat/gifts).



"So do you ever, you know...go green while giving yourself a good time?"

Bruce's mouthful of tea nearly sprays over the research he was looking at, but he manages a semi-dignified swallow before turning his patented 'are you kidding, Tony?' gaze on the man grinning beside him. "Why do you ask?"

Tony raises his eyebrows over his patented charming smile. "Scientific curiosity, of course."

"You know," Bruce says, keeping his voice mild. "I don't actually know. I never really wanted to risk it."

Tony is struck silent by that for a good minute ( _definitely a record_ , Bruce thinks, with the smallest hint of smugness) but manages to recover eventually, of course. "What, you mean, you've not--you've not gotten off since the whole gamma incident?"

Bruce shrugs. "Honestly, it's not been that much of a hardship. I've had other things on my mind."

Tony sputters a little laugh. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Not everyone is as highly sexed as you, you know."

"Yeah, okay, I can get on board with that. But come on, Kermit - it's got to have been years for you. Aren't you a little, you know, frustrated?"

Bruce puts his hands on his thighs and closes his eyes, heaving a long sigh. "Like I said. I've had other things on my mind."

"So you don't know if the Jolly Green Giant will come out to play when you...come out and play?"

Bruce's eyes flicker open. Suddenly Tony is a lot closer to him - a lot closer to him, leaning over him so close he can feel the heat from his skin - and the gleam in his eyes is somewhere north of mischievous and climbing rapidly to devilish. "Tony," he says carefully, "what are you doing?"

"Experimenting," he says, and swings one leg over Bruce before sinking down onto his lap.

Bruce was telling the truth when he said he'd had other things on his mind. There were a few times, of course, when he'd felt a shiver of frustration, but the whole not wanting to smash everything around him thing was a great moodkiller. However, he can't remember the last time someone sat on his lap and - oh, God, Tony has bent his mouth to Bruce's ear and is he  _nibbling_  it? "Tony," he says again, but somehow nothing else comes after that.

"Hey, it's all right." Tony's whisper is playful and husky in his ear, the warm contact sending a shiver down his spine. "You feel yourself freaking out, you just gotta tell me the safe word."

Bruce laughs shakily. "Safe word?"

"Yeah, normally I go for 'red', but in this case...how about 'green'?"

"You're - a little shit -" Bruce gasps out as Tony trails his mouth down the side of his neck, and then one of his hands is reaching down to stroke his belly, slipping up under his shirt and damn the man is moving fast, fast, and with all the nimble dexterity an expert mechanic can manage. 

He can feel his heart beating, fast, too fast, and there's a shiver of cold fear behind the heat but Tony doesn't seem to give a damn for his own safety, as usual. He's grinding into Bruce's lap without a care in the world, fingers teasing at Bruce's nipples, mouth sucking gentle bruises on the curve between neck and shoulders, and for the first time since Bruce can recall he's hard, almost painfully hard. 

Tony comes up for air a moment, eyes twinkling, but there is something unreadable in his smile that sends another shiver, not quite unpleasant, down Bruce's spine. "Still okay?"

"Uh." He swallows. "I think so."

"Good. Let's try phase two!" 

'Phase Two' ends up being Tony sliding his hand down from under Bruce's shirt and between his legs. He doesn't try to reach into his trousers, but he doesn't need to - Bruce is already straining beneath them, and Tony finds his hardness without any trouble, hand settling over it with an almost proprietary ease. 

"Well, well, well," he says. "Looks like  _someone_  is happy, anyway."

Bruce doesn't trust himself to talk - he's too busy breathing, the slow and calming breaths he's learned over the years to slow his heartbeat, to center himself. He feels something stirring in him, something big and reckless that doesn't care about, well, being careful, and with a flash of insight he realizes the Big Guy would probably love this, would love having Tony squirm in his lap and work those nimble hands up and down his--

"Green," he chokes out, and instantly Tony is off of him. He's still close, one hand on Bruce's shoulder, watching him with quiet interest but not an ounce of fear. Bruce lets out a nervous laugh and keeps breathing, slow and steady, until the reckless want subsides a bit and he feels more like himself again.

"So, was that from having fun, or was that just me?" Tony asks. 

Bruce frowns. "I--I don't know."

"Wanna test it out some more?"

"You're serious? I thought I just called time."

"Well, that's up to you." Tony settles down on the arm of the chair, just hovering over Bruce, hand still on his shoulder. "You want me to knock it off, I'll knock it off. But I'd feel bad about getting you all worked up and then just dropping it."

Bruce frowns up at him, not quite sure what he's feeling - well, he is mostly sure, but the truth is that he's feeling a lot of things. Fear, yes, and confusion, and excitement all mixed together in the pit of his stomach, and lower than that a lingering heat still pulsing insistent between his legs. "And if I lose control?"

"You think he'd hurt me?"

Bruce bites his lip, just a little. "Not...intentionally. It's just that he might...like things a little too much."

"A _ha_."

He grimaces. "Stop looking so damn smug. Why are you really doing this? Is it just an experiment?"

"Not  _just_ ," Tony says with a grin. "And I never do any experiments I don't enjoy, anyway."

"You could get hurt."

He shrugs. "I hurtle around every day in a jet-powered metal suit. At least this way I get..."

"Get what?" Bruce asks, more cutting than he intends, and for another miraculous moment Tony is silent.

"Well," he says after a while, " I get you."

"Oh," Bruce says, and then he says " _oh_ " again. It's all he can really get out. He blinks up at Tony. "I thought you were with Pepper?"

"I  _am_  with Pepper."

"So what, you're trying to cheat on her with me?"

He huffs indignantly. "Come on, would I lie to Pepper?" Tony catches the look in Bruce's eyes and holds up his heads. "Okay, fine, I lie to Pepper all the time, but only about things like whether I'd slept in the last forty hours or if it's a good idea to flight-test a new alloy by myself. Even then it's only for two minutes, until she catches me out. Anyway, she knows I've got a thing for you."

Bruce clears his throat. "And does she approve?"

"Nah. Thinks you deserve better."

He laughs a little. "She's probably right."

"Probably," he says, and bends down slightly to kiss Bruce on the edge of his mouth. It's not much like his previous kiss, suckled down the side of his neck. This is almost tender, though since it is Tony doing it it still has a hungry edge to it. 

"Tony," Bruce whisper-moans into his mouth, "I--I want..."

"I know," he says, and somehow makes it sound not as smug as it could have. "We'll take it slow, okay?"

And he does - he takes it slower than Bruce ever thought Tony capable of taking anything. Their kissing seems to go on for hours, shifting from tiny nibbles to deep, probing tongues and back, and even though there is a low heat pulsing in his veins the recklessness stays below the surface. Whatever the Big Guy likes, it's not this: this warmth and closeness, taking its sweet time. This is all for Bruce, and he's enjoying every moment of it.

When Tony pulls away as last their mouths are slick and aching and his glasses have steamed up, but Bruce isn't breathless; he's been breathing steady this whole time, and he feels almost sleepy - but the undertone of desire is there like a bassline, pulsing and undeniable. 

"How was that?" Tony asks.

Bruce takes off his fogged-up glasses and puts them carefully on the side of the table. He smiles up at Tony and knows he probably looks...dopey, drugged with their langorous kiss. Not that he cares at the moment - whatever he looks like, Tony seems to appreciate it. "Good," he breathes. "Very...very good."

"Excellent," Tony says, and then sinks himself down onto his knees, perching between Bruce's legs. "Let's see if you can take this slow as well, what do you say?"

Bruce lets out a shaky laugh. "You sure you're up to that? You already look like you've bruised your lips."

"Don't worry about me," he says. "I want this. Really, I could try and convince you of how much, but, uh, I think you're getting the idea."

Bruce licked his lips. They were tender and almost sore, and the idea of Tony doing what he seemed intent on doing with his mouth like that gave him a strange twist of feeling that wasn't quite unpleasant. "All right. Please. Yes."

"Oh, and you ask so nicely, too!" Tony grinned and undid Bruce's button fly, reaching in to free his half-hard cock and giving it an enthusiastic squeeze.

There is a moment where things go ragged, then, and he grips the chair hard while a ripple of pure sensation goes through him, emerald at its edges, twisting his muscles and making him throb, oh God.

"Whoa," Tony says. "I  _felt_  that. Holy cow." His eyes are big and bright, and maybe there is a little fear in them now, but he still has Bruce's cock in his hand.

Bruce winces, trying to balance between the fear and the need...because he can't deny that no matter what, he really, really does want to see Tony's ravaged mouth slip down over his cock. "We s-should stop--"

"If that 'should' is common sense speaking, you can go ahead and shut it up." His hand wraps loosely around the base of Bruce's cock and gives it a few gentle pumps, and he's grinning up at him again as if he doesn't have a care in the world.

"Okay." He has to laugh, almost hissing the sound between his teeth because it feels so good. "Okay, common sense can shut up, just suck me, Tony, just--" and then Tony is taking him into his mouth, slow and easy again now, hot wetness engulfing him inch by inch. 

It's good. More than good - it's one of the best things Bruce has felt in a long time - and though his hands are gripped white-knuckled on the arms of the chair he still manages to feel in control. That's almost the best part. Only almost, though, because the best part is indisputably the slow, skilled mouth on his cock right now.

He watches Tony at work, and it is an education. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he's wondering whose cock has been in his mouth before - Rhodey's, maybe? a string of anonymous conquests? - because one thing he's damn sure about is that Tony has done this before. One hand is cupped lightly around Bruce's balls, stroking the tender place where they join up against his cock, and the other is braced on his thigh while his head bobs slowly up and down, tongue curling and uncurling in a way that seems almost a pattern. 

Bruce is reminded of the old saw about tracing the alphabet with your tongue and laughs low. Tony stops for a moment to look up at him with a raised eyebrow, but doesn't take his cock out of his mouth - the effect is startling. The eyes are the same, sparkling and sarcastic, but with Bruce's cock stretching his smart mouth he's got something else to do than make quips. His lips are red and wet around Bruce, and his tongue is still at work, lapping at the underside of his cock. 

"That's," Bruce says, his laughter gone, and swallows hard, "that's really good."

Tony's eyebrows do a momentary dance, as if to say _I know, haha_ , and then he's speeding up just a little, sliding down so deep he's almost taking Bruce into his throat. Bruce has to close his eyes, then, because looking at that in addition to feeling it is just too much - not in a way that brings anything too close to the surface, just in a way that he knows will tip him over right now. And that would mean this would be over, this sweetness and heat and slow pleasure touching him in places that had not been touched in too long.

Tony seems to notice that something has shifted, and pulls away. Bruce looks down just in time to see a glistening trail connecting Tony's swollen mouth with his own hard cock and groans, loud. 

"You all right there?"

"Just...want to make it last."

"Yeah?" He grins. "Well, I can do that, easy."

So, instead of sucking him back into his mouth, Tony nuzzles his face against Bruce's thigh and moves his other hand to the back of his calf, making a murmuring sound of content affection. Bruce lets out a sighing breath and lifts one still white-knuckled hand from the chair to stroke Tony's hair. It's remarkably soft - he must use conditioner every day, Bruce thinks idly - and the warmth of him beneath it makes it very nice to just stroke his head, in slow and meditative circles, while Bruce's cock goes from throbbing on the edge of coming to a still pleasurable half-hardness. 

"How're you feeling now?" Tony asks after a while, half-muffled against his leg.

"Good," Bruce says with a sigh. 

"Ready for a little more?"

Bruce feels a jolt at the base of him, eager but not too urgent, and makes a soft sound of assent. Tony shifts in front of him, bracing himself against Bruce's thighs now, and then with one smooth motion swallows down the whole length of him. 

It must be easier, with Bruce being half-hard, but that half becomes entirely in, oh, three seconds flat and Tony is still taking him all the way. He's breathing slow and deliberate as he fucks his mouth onto Bruce's cock. He's not doing anything fancy with his tongue now, just letting Bruce enjoy the hot wetness and rhythmic movement, and it's more than enough. 

"Please," he says, in a low-voiced whimper, and he's not sure why he's saying it but it's all that seems to be coming out of his mouth. "Please, Tony, please, please." He's begging for it not to stop, he thinks - begging for Tony's mouth to continue, for his hands to keep massaging his thighs, for everything to just go on and on.

Tony hums with satisfaction and the feel of that travels straight up Bruce's cock, setting off sparklers in his brain, but he's still going so slow and deliberate, it's almost the point of frustration now. He notices that his hand in still in Tony's hair and he tightens his grip on it, just a little, not quite daring to steer him, to take control that much, but just...suggesting.

Tony hums again, deeper this time, and redoubles his rhythm, head moving up and down with Bruce's hand tangled hard in his hair, hands kneading into his thighs, and now his tongue is moving again, swirling almost, not quick but relentless. Bruce feels a building crest of a long-held tension at the base of his spine, pulsing and needy, and he breathes deliberately to keep the creeping loss of control at bay. 

And he manages. That's the thing, he _manages_ , and somewhere in the back of his mind he's laughing at the time he's wasted being afraid of this, of pleasure, even given by nothing but his own hand. If he had to learn it any way, though, this is the best - right now he's coming to the top of that long-cresting wave and riding it out with Tony's mouth around his cock, thrusting his hips just a little and riding out what feels like the longest orgasm of his life.

Tony keeps him in his mouth the whole time, swallowing every drop...except for a few he lets escape and glisten on his lips. So when he comes back up, pushing himself upright on Bruce's thighs and almost slithering into his lap, his kiss tastes subtle of Bruce's come. 

"How was that?" he asks, and though the cocky grin is back as if it had never left his voice is soft and sincere.

Bruce licks his lips, still almost tasting himself there. "Thank you. That was. Good." He grins, a little nervous, and grabs for his glasses. "I guess now we know I can, uh...without the Big Guy popping up."

"Well," Tony says, nuzzling into Bruce's neck. "Now we know you can get a blowjob, anyway. Other things, they're going to require further testing. A lot of further testing. I could have JARVIS design a schedule for us, post-coital surveys, the works."

Bruce laughs. "I'm sure you could."

If Tony notices he's not exactly saying no, he's being - for once - gentleman enough not to mention it.


End file.
